Who knew
by HaveSomeFire
Summary: "If you had told me a couple of years ago that I would be right here right now, watching this...I wouldn't believed you." While Santana watches her daughter and wife dancing and playing around, she can't believe how grateful she is because she's changed a lot, and for the better. ONE SHOT.


Hi again! How are you, guys? First of all, I want to thank you for the reviews, favs and follows from my first fic. It means a lot to me! So THANK YOU!

Let me start off telling you I saw a gifset on tumblr and came up with the idea for this fic. I really wanted to upload it earlier because I started like two months ago, but I wrote like half a page and then BAM writer's block. I tried working on another idea I got (a multi-chaptered fic) and nothing...But now, life got in they way and there's a couple of things going on at home and I needed to do something to keep my mind off of that. I wasn't sure if I should finish this but my friend supported me and pushed me to do it, which is a good thing and that's why I want to thank her. So Ale, this is dedicated to you. I love you and thanks for supporting me, you're an amazing friend! :)

Anyway, hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. Btw, you can all go to: nayaswifee. tumblr post /85104488400 (remove the spaces!) and see the gifset that inspired this fic.

Like the last time, this is unbetaed. Mistakes are all mine.

And that's all, enjoy your reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Who knew**

If you had told me a couple of years ago that I would be right here right now, watching this...I wouldn't believed you.

When they say 'people don't change' I get mad because some people do change. My friends and family say I did and for the better. If you knew the old me and you saw me now, you'd probably think I'm some kind of clone. But no, no crazy science was involved, I think I just matured enough to know I wasn't doing it right, and I had my friends and my beautiful girlfriend supporting me through that. So yes, people do change and I'm a living proof of that.

Although, I won't say to you that cliché about being a completely different person because I still am me and some things from my personality won't ever change. Like the fact that I'm a bitch with certain people and that I always go to the yelling place because I have rage. I wouldn't be me without that, but the fact is that I'm still working on that stuff and I have two people to thank for that.

Remember I told you about my beautiful girlfriend? Brittany and I have been friends since forever and we dated (officially) since the last year of high school, when I decided to finally embrace my sexuality and came out of the closet (I was actually pushed out of it, but that's another story), up until 6 years ago when we decided to tie the knot.

It was a beautiful yet simple ceremony. There were us, our parents and closest friends, no more than 50 people. Very intimate. Neither one of us wanted something big, we just wanted to celebrate and share it with the people who were always there for us. Our family.

So yeah, she's one of the two persons who holds my heart. The other person?... Our daughter.

Her name is Maya, she's 4 now. She has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that make you forget everything else when you look into them. She's sweet and caring and has great communications skills for a girl her age, of course. Not to brag but she speaks better than any other four year old I know (not that I know many kids but whatever). She's also pretty smart and she often proves that to me and Britt. Like the other day, for example, when a simple food fight turned into a lesson, by a 4 year old (no, I'm not kidding), about how you shouldn't throw food at people because A) it's rude and B) there're a lot of people in the whole universe that doesn't have the 'green paper' mommy uses to buy us food' (those were her exact words if I remember correctly).

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 7 am, on a sunday. I groaned inwardly because why the hell did I woke up so early? I tried to reposition myself in bed but the arm on my waist didn't let me. In fact, Brittany tightened her hold on me and got even closer, if that was even possible. Just when I was falling asleep again, I heard the door creak and forced myself to stay quiet. There was a moment of silence before I heard little footsteps coming closer. Maya was definitely awake and it surprised me because she usually sleeps in late. I guess she got that from me._

_The footsteps stopped and I could feel her watching me. After a minute or two, I felt the bed sinking and I knew Maya was trying to climb. She succeeded on the third try and soon I felt a poke in my cheek, followed by a tiny kiss. I tried my best to keep pretending I was asleep, but I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face. _

_I opened my eyes and found blue ones staring back at me. I couldn't care less that it was this early on a sunday morning, I wasn't sleepy anymore and I had the biggest smile on my face, thanks to this little girl in front of me._

_"Hi mama. Shhh, mommy's asleep", she whispered._

_I had to suppress a laugh, but I whispered back, "Hey baby girl. How did you sleep?"_

_"I slept good, mama. But I can't sleep anymore, my tummy is making noises", she said while looking down and touching her stomach. _

_"Does your tummy hurt?", I asked concerned while disentangling myself from Brittany's embrace. _

_"Nope, he's just making noises. Weeeeird noises", she stretched the word 'weird' while furrowing her eyebrows. She looked so cute in that moment._

_I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me and instantly looked at Brittany hoping I didn't wake her up, but she was still sound asleep. When I looked up again, I saw my daughter narrowing her eyes at me and I knew she was thinking I was laughing at her, so I sat cross-legged and gestured for her to come closer._

"_Come here baby", I said while hugging her. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise", I smiled to reassure her. "It's just…you're so cute, you know that, right?"_

"_I'm not cute, mama. I'm smart", she couldn't be any cuter right now, even if she tried to deny it._

"_That you are. But you're also pretty cute", I said and kissed her forehead. "Anyway, your tummy is making noises because you're hungry. Everybody's tummy makes weird noises when we're hungry", I couldn't help but stroke her hair, an habit I picked up in all the years I've been with Brittany, because it always helped to calm her down. And it seems to work with our daughter too. "Hey baby, do you wanna go downstairs and help me make breakfast for mommy? Then we can wake her up and eat it in bed, what do you think?"_

_"Yes! Let's go mama, I'm hungry!", she said and started running towards the bedroom door._

* * *

_20 minutes later Maya and I were starting breakfast, after changing and brushing our teeth. Well, technically, I was starting breakfast and Maya was sitting at the counter top, watching me._

_I had the mix for the pancakes ready and I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize Brittany was standing there until I felt arms around my waist. I almost jumped because she caught me off guard, and then I heard Maya giggling beside us. "Hey", I said to Brittany and I couldn't help but smile._

_"Hi beautiful. Did I scared you?", she winked at our daughter and I could hear the smirk on her tone. _

_"You just caught me off guard, that's all", I said as if it were nothing._

_"Yeah, sure. If you say so...", she was definitely mocking me and I couldn't care less. I actually enjoyed it, this was my life now and I couldn't be happier. _

_"Shut up", I said as I turned around in her arms. I leaned in to kiss her and smiled into it. _

_The kiss lasted no more than 10 seconds because there was a 4 year old in the room, if Maya wasn't there I'm sure one of us would've deepened the kiss. Even though we tried to keep it low, our daughter thought it wasn't enough. _

_"Ew, mama. That's gross! Stop kissing!", she said and covered her eyes with her hands. _

_Brittany and I were laughing and when I looked at her, we both knew what to do next. We stood in front of Maya and I started kissing her everywhere while Britt tickled her. She started screaming for us to stop and after a few minutes she was out of breath so we decide that it was enough._

_"See? That's what you get for calling us gross", Brittany stuck out her tongue and I swear to god, on moments like this I feel like I have two kids instead of one. "Besides, you won't think it's gross in a couple of years"._

_"Britt...", I whined, "stop it and help me with breakf-" I stopped in my tracks when I heard Maya screaming._

_"Nooo, mommy! Stop it!", she was screaming at the top of her lungs and when I looked at her, I realized she was covered in pancake mix. Like I said, two kids._

_Brittany had her head thrown back and was laughing so hard until she saw Maya had tears forming in her eyes. All playfulness was gone and it was replaced with concern and regret._

_"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just playing with you, I'm sorry", she was truly sorry, I could hear it in her voice._

_I stood beside our daughter and started to wipe the mix from her face while Brittany just stood there, looking at the ground. I touched her arm and when she looked at me, I smiled at her to let her know she didn't do anything wrong. "Don't cry baby girl, I'll help you. Mommy was just messing with you, she didn't think you'd get upset", I said as I continued wiping her face._

_"I'm not upset because mommy throw pancakes at me", she was almost crying and I didn't have the heart to tell her they weren't technically pancakes since I had to cook them first. "I'm upset because you're not supposed to play with food!", she screamed._

_Britt and I didn't know where was this coming from, so we urged her to continue. "The other day when grandma was here, she told me I can't play with food because it's rude and because there're a lot of people in the whole universe that doesn't have the green paper mommy uses to buy us food. So you can't play with food!"_

_We watched her in awe because she was upset with Brittany for playing with food and not for getting 'pancakes' on her clothes. She's so caring and pays so much attention to what others say to her, that it's amazing. __Damn, my kid's the best!_

* * *

Like I was saying, she's a genius and I'm really glad to have her in my life. To have them both, actually. I look at the past and I still can't believe they're mine. I mean, I have an amazing wife and a beautiful daughter and I couldn't ask for more. But it is hard to believe because like I said before, I was a bitch and now...now I'm a loving mother and a caring wife, if I say so myself (or at least I try to) and I live to make them happy because seeing them smile makes me happy. That's the best part of my day, for sure.

Right now, for example, we're in Britt's studio. This is her last class for the day and I got off of work a little earlier so I picked up our daughter from my mom's and decided to come here and wait for her. As usual, when Brittany saw us she motioned for Maya to get closer so she could dance with the other kids. So, here I am now with a smile on my face, watching them dance and play around. It can't get any better than this, can it? I'm so glad I changed. I can't even stand the thought of what I would have missed if I didn't. Who knew these two would make me feel like I don't need anything else to live a happy life? They're my everything.


End file.
